


hoping you'll come in with the rain

by teacupandhellbeast



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupandhellbeast/pseuds/teacupandhellbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storms.</p><p>Most people like the droves of rain falling to the ground, the lightning sparking through the sky, the thunder resounding in their bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hoping you'll come in with the rain

Storms.

Most people like the droves of rain falling to the ground, the lightning sparking through the sky, the thunder resounding in their bones.

For Bobbi, it brings her back to relentless gunfire, screams of absolute terror, and blood seeping into her suit.

For Lance, he remembers the ground shaking beneath his feet, watching as his friends fell and their eyes went glassy, and blood staining the sand scarlet.

Since arriving on base, the skies have been blessedly clear, for months. The one time it did storm, the entire team was out on a mission and they got back after the storm passed. 

They should've known that luck would run out at some point. 

She’s eating dinner with Daisy and Fitz when the floor shakes under her feet. Bobbi looks over her shoulder warily as the shadows on the walls start to wobble, and she looks up to see the light above the table gently swinging back and forth. 

“What was that?” she asks, internally wincing at the shaky inflection of her words. 

“Wasn't me,” Daisy replies, grinning at her joke, and Bobbi forces herself to smile back. 

“There's a pressure system coming through,” Fitz explains through a mouthful of food as he taps away on his tablet. “Severe storm warning’s supposed to last ‘til almost noon tomorrow.” Her stomach turns upside down, and she knows it’s not panic; no, that’s slowly building up her spine, accompanied by the smell of gunpowder and blood. It's the pit in her stomach that only forms when Lance is in trouble. 

Only this time, she's had experience with this kind of trouble. 

“I have to go check on something then, before the storm gets worse,” she says, ignoring how _storm_ catches in her throat. “Can you take care of my plate for me?” Daisy nods and Bobbi smiles at her gratefully before leaving the room, trying to walk leisurely. 

She knows where he'll be. It's the same place where she'd hole up as well. 

The bunk is silent as she opens the door, and she frowns into the darkness. “Hunter?” She's just met with even more silence and her heartbeat picks up speed. 

It’s probably just that it's been a while since the last storm. It has to be that, he wouldn't go anywhere else, would never go _out_ in this. 

“Hunter, it's just me.” The building rumbles and she grips the doorknob behind her, pushing up against the shut door. If she keeps her eyes closed, she can feel blood, slick between her fingers. She forces herself to push off the door and move to the closet, very carefully pulling the door open. 

“Hunter?” she calls out softly, frown deepening. She's about to shut the door when there's a whip-crack of thunder, entire building shaking, and there's a soft whimper from the shadowed corner of the closet. “Hunter…”

Bobbi knows how he gets, knows that a lump forms in his throat and he's unable to say anything, let alone scream. She's thankful that he can't scream, the screaming nightmares were the worst. Even though she can't see him, she knows he's hugging his knees to his chest as close as he possibly can, head tucked into the pocket of space. 

“I’m coming in,” she announces softly before opening the door a bit wider, slipping inside and shutting it behind her, shrouding everything in darkness. She sinks to her knees and crawls forward, hands searching blindly. 

Her fingers hit something warm and solid and they're immediately snatched up, squeezed tightly in his grip. 

“I know.”

Bobbi sits up against the back wall and tugs him closer, until she can throw her arm around his shoulder. Bombs fall from the sky and she's the one who flinches this time, eyelids painted blazing orange and dripping red. She's not even aware that she's reacted physically until he's the one tugging her closer as he unfurls his legs. 

Lance guides her to sit in his lap, legs wrapped up behind him, his arms slung low around her waist. It takes her a second to realize that she's shaking, almost unable to clasp her hands together as she buries her face in the side of his neck. 

His hands splay out over her back, large spots of warmth anchoring her to reality. She twists her head enough that she can kiss the corner of his jaw. His pulse flutters against her lips and she nearly sobs in relief; when all she can remember is waxy, cold skin, nothing feels better than him, warm and solid beneath her.

Thunder booms and he keens, fisting his hands in her shirt, curling around her. Bobbi runs her fingers through his hair and quietly shushes him, trying her best to rock them side to side. 

The two of them, they're sure a pair. One of the best SHIELD agents and a former SAS lieutenant, brought to their knees by a damn thunderstorm. 

Thunder rolls through the building and she hears a faint scream, outside the closet. Her head jerks up immediately and every muscle in her body clenches, heart trying to beat its way out of her chest.

“You're not there,” Lance mumbles into her shoulder, fingers trailing up her spine, hand curving around the back of her neck. She nods slowly, pressing her face to the side of his and trying to get even closer. “You're right here with me.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bobbiimorses) || [tumblr](http://teacupandhellbeast.tumblr.com/)


End file.
